<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Way Down by fictive_frolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430187">All The Way Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic'>fictive_frolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Multi, Past Lovers, blacksmith!reader, king!Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor goes in search of comfort after the fall of Asgard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor stopped at the edge of the woods and leaned against a tree. In the distance, he could hear the sound of a forge. </p><p>One that he’d called home, however briefly. However long ago.</p><p>But now? He was a king without a country. He had a people in need of refuge. But no country to house them. And… He needed a friend. Someone who might be able to tell him where to go. </p><p>Or what to do. </p><p>But. How would he know if he was going to be welcome?</p><p>He supposed not getting a battle axe or a dagger to the chest was a good place to start. And so he took a deep breath. He could see the activity in the manor house and the yard beyond. And he wondered if it was you, or your father Trebuchet in the forge. </p><p>The last time he’d been here, it had been Trebuchet. The old smith had looked at him with knowing eyes and told him. A prince of all people that he could sleep in the hay loft. And that if he came anywhere near his daughter he would personally remove his balls and have them bronzed. </p><p>He snorted and headed slowly across the yard. </p><p>For good or for ill, he was here. And now? It was time to face the music. </p><p>Thor stopped, just inside the forge and watched the woman working the billows. Streaked with soot and sweat. Her hair was escaping from its bonds and curling from the heat. And her eyes reflected the flames. And for a moment, Thor couldn’t breathe. </p><p>It had been two centuries and nothing had changed. </p><p>She looked exactly as she had when he left. Except perhaps… more wise. Her eyes held a light that didn’t shimmer. But glowed softly. </p><p>“Y/N?” Thor said softly. </p><p>You hadn’t given an indication that you knew he was there, continuing to work the blade you were shaping. But at his voice, your head snapped up, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Odinson,” you say warningly, brandishing your hammer in your left hand. </p><p>Thor holds his hands out placatingly, “I’m not here to fight,” he said.</p><p>“Too bad,” you growl starting forward, a still hot blade in one hand and your hammer in the other. </p><p>“Y/N,” Thor siad backing up. He didn’t want to fight with you. He truely didn’t. Your entire life was weaponry. And he didn’t doubt that it would be difficult to disarm you without hurting you. Or getting hurt himself.</p><p>“How dare you come back here,” you hiss. “You were a monster. You were terrorizing our villagers. We broke your curse. And you repaid me by what? Taking my maidenhead and going home?”</p><p>Thor froze. He hadn’t realized. He had never even considered that he might have been your first lover. Or that you might be long married with a husband who wouldn’t  take kindly to his reapperance.  “I’m sorry,” he managed after a moment, through bloodless lips. Thor loved women. Women were magical creatures in their own right and the thought that his actions might have hurt one in someway… He was appalled. </p><p>“Oh, you’re sorry,” you scoff, brandishing a still hot blade. </p><p>“I am,” Thor said, kneeling, hands out, as he leaned stormbreaker against a wall. “I never meant to hurt you. When you came to me I thought- I thought that you had done this before.”</p><p>“You told me that you love me,” you spit at him. But through the fury, he can see the hurt, lurking . Squatting like a toad in your chest. </p><p>“I did- I still do,” he said. “And I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“You’ve changed, Thor,” you murmur.</p><p>“I have,” he answered, smiling sadly. “And I just- This is the closest place I have to home. Now that Asgard is gone. And mother and father.”</p><p>You lower the blade and toss it onto the work table and Thor smiles a little. Even in your fury you could never kick a man while he was down. That hadn’t changed. “I hadn’t heard,” you tell him, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said softly, accepting a hand off the ground. It was the same he remembered. Strong and capable. Work roughened with callouses and old scars. </p><p>Thor took your hand and brushed his lips across the back of your hand, “Still no needle point, my lady?”</p><p>“Father would haunt me,” you snort. </p><p>“Haunt you?” Thor said softly. </p><p>“He died, not long after you left us… Though not before-”</p><p>“Not before he found out that we’d been lovers,” Thor finished, cringing. </p><p>“He was furious but… Thankful enough it didn’t result in a child.”</p><p>Thor exhaled slowly and kissed your hand again. “Did you never marry?”</p><p>You laugh and shake your head, “No one would have me after you were done with me.”</p><p>Thor cringed again and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>You shake your head, “There was a certain freedom in being unmarrigable,” you tell him. “It meant that I was free to care for the old man. And carry on his work.”</p><p>“What of your dreams?”</p><p>“This is all I ever wanted,” you tell him. “To protect the manor. And the people who call it home… And to perhaps be a beloved Auntie to my sisters’ children.”</p><p>Thor beamed, “Oh, I’m sure you’ve accomplished that.”</p><p>“Much to Maggie’s chagrin,” you answer over your shoulder as you go to stoke up the fire in the forge once more.</p><p>He didn’t question if you got lonely. Or if you missed having a man to warm your bed. You were passionate. Even in your inexperience. And he could imagine that you’d be more so now. Now that you had had the freedom to be on your own and to live by your own rules. Without the pressure of being a model of propper courtly behavior. He knew that you probably did. And that you had probably taken other lovers. But for the moment, all he wanted to do was watch you work. To admire the musculature of your arms and back. The focus. The artistry. </p><p>The craft of a blade being forged from raw metal. It was a pleasure all it’s own. And, not for the first time, he wondered what part you had played in forging him into who he was meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor watched in silence for a long time, as you labored over whatever it was you were making. It was a long slender blade. Longer than your forearm and taping down to a needle-thin point. He wondered what purpose it served. </p><p>You rarely wasted time and effort creating decorative pieces. Weapons were not toys. They needed to be useful. Beautiful, yes. Well crafted, yes. But. There was never a blade, no matter how beautiful and delicate that couldn’t slice off a man’s arm. He wanted to ask. But. In his mind, all he cared about was the warmth. </p><p>The familiarity of sweating his ass off on a stool in the corner while you stoked up fires and banged away. There was a certain sensuality to it. To watching your lean, lithe, tightly packed muscle ripple and sweat run. All the while your breath remained steady and even. </p><p>It reminded him of before. In the dark. The muscles rippling under his hand. The smell of star metal that clung to your skiing. The soot on your cheek that he’d wiped away with a chuckle. And in the present, Thor swallowed hard and shifted on the stool. He had always carried fond memories of his time with you. But he also knew better than to try and pull you from your forge. For conversation or anything else. At least not until you were ready to leave it. </p><p>Eventually, you stepped away from the fire and went to take a drink of water, leaning on the work table. It was clear, at least to Thor, that you’d been thinking as you hammered away. </p><p>“What brought you back, really?” you ask, taking a long drink of water. </p><p>And Thor took a deep breath. It was true, he’d missed you. It was true he wanted guidance. But the longer he sat, watching the goings on just out the door the more it seemed that the manor, and it’s surrounding farms and shore line was… somewhere he could put his people. Maybe. </p><p>“I well-” Thor paused, considering carefully what he was going to say. He knew better than to lie, but he also knew he should probably tread lightly. He’d hurt you when he left. And he knew he couldn’t just… ask you. “I- it’s true I missed you,” he said. “But I- Asgard is gone… It’s just gone. Destroyed.”</p><p>You tilt your head slightly, “And-”</p><p>“And I want- At least for a while… can I bring my people here? To protect them.”</p><p>You pause, water skin halfway to your mouth. “Is anyone cursed?”</p><p>“Not that I know of,” Thor answered. </p><p>“Possessed?”</p><p>“No.”<br/>“Psychotic?”</p><p>“Only Loki- Sometimes,” Thor answered, hoping you’d realize it was a joke.”</p><p>You nod. Lapsing back into silence as you look out the window of your shop. And Thor squirmed. He wasn’t sure when you had perfected the ability to do that. To keep him questioning what you were thinking. But. He remembered Trebuchet doing it to him many times. </p><p>“They may take residence along the coast,” you say finally. “Most of my people are… Uncomfortable being that close to humanity. But. Having Asgardians so close to them may be a good deterrent.”</p><p>Thor nodded, his face relaxing into a smile. “You won’t regret this, Y/N,” he said, leaning forward and kissing your cheek, “I promise.”</p><p>“I hope,” you answer, “That for your sake, I do not.”</p><p>You stretch and turn to shut down the forge for the day, banking fires and locking away tools. Thor hefts himself off of the stool he’d been occupying and went to help. Careful not to make you change your decision. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” you ask.</p><p>“Yes,” Thor said nodding. The food here was always delicious. Simple, but. Always delicious. </p><p>“Come on then,” You tell him, walking out of the shop. He wasn’t sure if it was all of your kind, or simply your father’s influence, but he appreciated the lack of ceremony. People who came for help were helped. Fed and clothed. He followed you. And now that he was out of the forge, he could smell something cooking. It smelled of bacon and onion and garlic. And Thor’s mouth watered. “Green beans?” he asked. </p><p>And you nod, making Thor grin. Somethings hadn’t changed. He knew that that was a particular favorite of yours. What he didn’t know is if you had specifically requested it. Or if Cook still made fresh bread daily. </p><p>You let yourself in through the kitchen door and murmur a quiet word to a maid, who whisks Thor up to a comfortable chamber, complete with a place to bathe. And Thor feels a moment of disappointment when he realized this was not your chamber. It was true, he’d never made love to you in the house. But. He’d hoped for some sort of… resurgence of feelings. Something to mirror how he felt. </p><p>But then. 200 years was a long time. And he had left you. That had probably emboldened you to take other lovers. To demand pleasure. And… Thor couldn’t consider that maybe you had loved them. Or still loved them. Perhaps more than you had loved him. <br/>Still. He took the hint and made use of the facilities, grateful that you hadn’t just murdered him. Or made him sleep in the barn as Trebuchet had once done. </p><p>Thinking of the day he’d first arrive here, he felt a sting of shame. You had found him, naked, streaked in blood and dirt where he lay in the ditch. A destroyed sheep carcass not 50ft from him and blood slathered on his jaw. He did not remember how he had come to this sorry state, who had cursed him or why. But he remembered you. Back lit by the sun as it rose. That cast you in a glow like seraphim’s fire. At first, he had thought you a Morrigan. Come to carry him away. But then… You hadn’t. He supposed, in the strictest sense, you had, but it was not Valhalla he found himself in when he next woke.  It was a narrow cot. With rough blankets. And an earthenware pitcher of water and a cup. A small fire heated the room. And he was clean. His wounds had been dressed. And rough, simple clothes lay folded carefully on a three legged stool. </p><p>“At least the bed is wider,” Thor sighed, sinking into the hot bath that the maid had drawn for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Thor had bathed and made his way to the study, where he knew you were likely going to be, you were making steady inroads into a bowl of green beans with a hunk of fresh bread slathered in butter. </p><p>You had never been a woman with a dainty appetite but, then. Smithing was hungry work. And Thor felt a little shiver of pleasure when he noticed a second steaming bowl and an accompanying slab of bread. So you had expected him. Or known that he was going to seek you out regardless.</p><p>He reflected with a soft snort as you took a drink from your tankard, that it was probably the latter. Still. He picked up his bowl and took a seat. Next to you, instead of taking the seat across from you. </p><p>Because even he hadn’t missed the chair. With a pipe on the side table, filled with tobacco and waiting to be lit. And the old boots still next to the hearth. The seat across from you, as it had always been, was Trebuchet’s. And that was a chair that even Thor was not tempted to take. For a long time, as Thor ate, he was silent. Appreciating the hot meal. And the Cider, not Ale has he had thought, that was in the tankard. He also remembered that meals were for eating. And thinking. And clearly, even though Trebuchet had gone, so far as you were concerned there was no reason to mess with something that worked. </p><p>And that suited Thor. </p><p>It gave him time to watch you. And to think himself. To wonder how his people would adjust. To wonder how he was going to house them. And care for them. And not for the first time, he was thankful for well-connected friends. </p><p>He thought. At least until- Until footsteps. Specifically the footsteps of clawed feet, made him halfturn towards the door. </p><p>“There you are,” You grouse, reaching out a hand towards the white she-wolf, “Were’ve you been, hey?”</p><p>The wolf condescended to let you stroke her ears and accepted a bowl of her own. One that Thor saw had what was probably mutton. And a few bits of bacon. But, she did not deign to do more than blink at you and yawn before she laid in front of the hearth. </p><p>“New pet?”</p><p>At Thor’s question you lay your empty bowl aside and pick up your tankard, stretching out your bare feet towards the fire and cradling your tankard. “After a fashion,” you answer. “Matari comes and goes as she pleases.”</p><p>“Matari?” <br/>“That’s the name she gave me,” you say with a shrug. </p><p>“It’s a good name,” he said smiling a little. You looked tired. And Thor wasn’t surprised. You could hold your own in battle. And you could work all day in a forge. But, even he was immune to the effects of a full stomach, a warm fire, and a tankard of something tasty to drink. </p><p>You nod and stifle a yawn with effort. It had been a long day. A long… Well. To be honest, you weren’t sure how long. The days blended together after a while. Days into weeks, weeks into months, months into seasons, seasons into years. You weren’t really sure how much time had passed. Sometimes, you were in the forge for days before your stomach pulled you to the kitchens to eat. </p><p>“Y/N,” Thor said softly, watching you. </p><p>“Hmm?” you answer. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, “About how I Left… I really. I meant to come back.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“I- I was ashamed… And. Worried.”</p><p>You pull you feet up underneath you and turn towards him, “Worried?”</p><p>“About what- how my father would… behave if he realized that he had a smith like you at his disposal. An apprentice of Trebuchet. And I was afraid- Afraid that if I came back I’d put you in danger.”</p><p>You nod, seemingly digesting this. “One would think,” you said slowly, “That if I was old enough to fuck you, I should have been old enough to decide that for myself.”</p><p>Thor blinked and then felt his cheeks color. “I know-”</p><p>“No,” you tell him softly, “You don’t.” You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. “I came to you willingly. And you accepted. You whispered words of love in my ear… And then? You simply disappeared. What we did was tantamount to a betrothal. And still. After all that, when you did return to this realm, you had the gall to court someone else? Did you think I wouldn’t hear of it?”</p><p>The wolf in front of the fire growled warningly when Thor moved to reach for you and situated herself firmly in his way, eyeing him warily. And Thor hung his head. He half wished he would have let you strike him. He deserved it. More than deserved it. </p><p>“Have you really never married?”</p><p>“If a would not have me, then I must be defective,” you snort, parroting the rumors you’d been hearing in ballrooms.</p><p>“Not even lovers?” Thor asked, his voice scarcely a whisper. The thought that you’d been denied any companionship because of his actions was enough to make him demand righ then that you marry him. </p><p>You snort. Somehow sounding more amused than bitter. “Scores of those… Everyone wanted to see how I’d managed to catch your attention at all.”</p><p>“Wanted to?”</p><p>“Now they know… Though they still come.”</p><p>Thor smiled a little. It was said, he supposed, in answer to his question. And not necessarily to make him jealous. Though it did. He wanted to hurt the lovers that would use your body and not- not show you the love you deserved. If he were being very honest with himself, he would say that he was angry with them for not cleaning up the mess he made. “Will they care I’m here?” he asked, instead of saying anything else. </p><p>“It’s my house,” you say with a shrug. “If they don’t like it, they can crawl back when you’re gone.”</p><p>And Thor’s laugh booms through the study, startling the servants listening at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor laid in the bed he’d been assigned and stared up at the ceiling. Distantly, at the back of the manor house, back in the yard, he could hear you. </p><p>Working. </p><p>The steady clanging of your tools. Like a heart beat. Interrupted only by the frogs and cicadas. The hammering only stopping to reheat the metal. He used to be able to hear all the things you never said in your silence. </p><p>In the tilt of your head or the slight twitch of your fingers. Or in the way you held your body as you worked. Contentment had a weird fluidity. A grace. Anger or stress were jerky. Slightly frenetic. But. Without looking at you, he couldn’t tell what was on your mind. </p><p>He sighed and rolled over, looking out across the field he could see out his window, Fireflies danced below the moon and wildflowers bent in the breeze. And in his mind’s eye, Thor saw a night before this one. </p><p>He was younger then. A lot younger than he is now… In a lot of ways. Life and love were a game. He didn’t know pain. Or all the ways a careless lover could cause it. And neither did you. And he hated that he was the one to show you. Even if he hadn’t meant to. Even if he had meant to return. </p><p>Vows. He’d made promises tantamount to vows. And still, you were going to allow him. And his people to stay. He felt like swine. And his heart lurched. And then lurched once more when he realized that the hammering had stopped. Quietly he slipped his feet over the side of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. He didn’t bother with shoes. Or with picking up Stormbreaker. </p><p>He didn’t think he was going to be attacked. Actually, under hospitality law, he knew he wouldn’t be. You adhered to it too strictly. And then, of course, your people were going to follow it because you did. It was your word and, in Trebuchet’s stead, your word was law. And that was that. Even before. The last time Thor had been here, your word was followed as your father’s had been.</p><p>You may not have been the oldest son Trebuchet had wanted, but. You were the heir he had been given. And Trebuchet had embraced it. He had wanted you to succeed. He had wanted you to marry well… To carry on his line… The thought, like it always did, wriggled unpleasantly like a worm at the back of his mind and Thor cringed. He cringed harder when he hit the creaky board in the floor. Once he had known where each board was. But now he felt like an oaf, blundering into the boards meant to keep suitors in their own rooms. </p><p>By the time he made it out of the house, Thor was sure that he had awoken the entire house. He was sure he had. Because all around him, beds creaked and a few times, lights had come on, startled awake by the noise. </p><p>“Gods,” Thor hissed, rolling his eyes. And for just a moment, he just breathed. Jasmine and the smell of smoke clung heave in the air. The humidity felt like stepping into a bath chamber. But. It did help him center his mind and get away from the frustration of blundering through the halls. That done, he started across the grass, headed towards the forge where he was sure that he would find you. Perhaps sharpening a blade. Or maybe even organizing tools. </p><p>He meant to offer assistance. </p><p>What he didn’t intend to see was you sitting on a work counter with a man standing between your legs, His hair was white. And his skin was the strange bluish color of skim milk. He was beautiful. And terrifying. And he was evidently eagerly sucking a mark into your neck. </p><p>And Thor felt his face heat. It was true, you weren’t naked. But. You were going to be. And this man. Whoever he was. Was going to be the one to put you there. He wondered if you let them stay the night. Or if they had to be gone by morning. Thor had always had to be gone by morning. He couldn’t really even be in your room… But that was in the time of Trebuchet. Before you were a fallen woman. </p><p>Thor considered clearing his throat. Startling you apart. Getting that man out of your forge and putting yourself in his place. But then. Thor knew. Knew very well. That until there was an actual treaty and some legal grounding, his having a place for his people to go was tenuous at best. But that didn’t stop the sudden irrational surge of jealousy as he forced himself to turn away. To head back to his bedroom to lick his wounds. </p><p>“Gods,” he said again. He was making a hash of this. Acting like some callow youth. Acting like he hadn’t forfeited his rights to you when he’d broken his promises. His promises.</p><p>Thinking of those. The whispered words of love, had made him want to travel back in time and punch himself in the face. There was no excuse. He should have known better. Or he should have gently turned you away when you came to him. In your frothy white night gown. Creeping into his room by the light of a single candle. Your hands trembling with the thrill of doing something scandalous. The thrill of doing something out of a song. </p><p>Thor shivered at the memory. </p><p>It had been sweet. Your inexperience had made him feel… protective. He hadn’t wanted to hurt you. He hadn’t wanted… He hadn’t wanted any of this. He’d really meant to marry you. To father children with you. To greet you every evening when you came in from your forge with kisses. </p><p>But now? He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Or if anything was ever going to go back to the way that it had been. And that… Some part of him he knew grieved that. And grieved for you. And what he had taken from you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor lay awake in bed, watching the shadows dance across the ceiling. He tried not to wonder who the white haired male was. With his glittering black eyes and the long slender hands that carded through your hair. </p><p>He wondered against his will if it was a long-standing arrangement. Or if the man had ever found the spot on your side that made you giggle. Or if you still giggled. He couldn’t see you giggling now. It was a rare experience before. Only in your unguarded moments. </p><p>Around him, the shadows faded into the first whisps of daylight and Thor sighed. Up from deep in the bowels of the manor, he started to hear the sounds of life. People stirring to go about their duties.  And as he forced himself to sit up, he wonded if you were waking up. If you were alone or in your lovers arms. He shook his head and pulled on a shirt. A fresh shirt that someone had left for him. Probably, Thor remembered, One of your household brownies. The little creatures you could never speak of, but that worked for sweets and a place to lay their heads. </p><p>Still, as he washed his face and pulled his hair back, he couldn’t help but look forward to breakfast. That had always been the time when everyone was in one place. It would give him a chance to see what else had changed. </p><p>Or if anything had changed. </p><p>But as he walked down the hall and heard the voices of Children, he realized a lot had to have changed. Your sisters had married. Had children. And they lived here. You had become the matriarch of a family. It wasn’t a throne, but… near enough. Trebuchet’s estate had a sovereignty that wasn’t typically granted to a lone family. But then… Trebuchet was no ordinary smith. And neither were you.</p><p>He walked into the breakfastroom carefully. Mindful that he might not really be welcome. Maggie, Adrienne, and Janesse had long memories. And while they were less lethal than you were and a lot more… delicate. But. Court manners wouldn’t stop him from being poisoned. They might make it more likely, honestly. </p><p>“Good morning,” Thor said coughing slightly, uncomfortable with the eyes that turned towards him. </p><p>“Good Morning, your highness,” Maggie said, taking a sip of the coffee that someone, perhaps her husband had handed to her. </p><p>“I trust you slept well,” Janesse added, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“I did,” he said, taking a seat. “Your sister is a very generous lady.”</p><p>No one said to him, “More generous than you deserve” But. The narrowed eyes on the adults around the table said it. <br/>“I’m glad to hear that,” you say, taking a plate from the sideboard and serving yourself, ruffling the nearest nephew’s hair as you pass. “And gladder still that you’re awake. We have much to discuss if you mean to settle your people along the coast.”</p><p>Thor nodded, taking in the sight of you. If you’d spent the night with a lover, there was no soft glow about you. Either he was unsatisfactory or it had only been a moment of conversation that he’d witnessed. Still. You were beautiful. Leather pants and a tunic blouse that laced to your neck. You were dressed for a day of working. </p><p>“Are you eating here?” Adrienne, “Or are you going to the study?”</p><p>“The study,” You answer, adding toast and an oversized mug of coffee, “There is much to do and if I mean to do it all, I had better get started.”</p><p>“But what-” Maggie started, but stopped when you gave her a look. A lot, Thor was certain, got said in that look. But. Cursed if he knew what any of it meant. </p><p>“But-” one of the boys said, and you chucked him gently under the chin. </p><p>“Tomorrow, we’ll practice with your sword,” you tell him, smiling. </p><p>He sighed, looking disappointed but nodded, turning his attention back to his breakfast. </p><p>Thor looked after you and decided that perhaps, discretion was the better part of valor. He followed you out of the room and hoped that you had a plan. A good plan. Because, as he belated realized. Getting Loki and Brunhilde to agree to move the people here was going to be a difficult sell. </p><p>But, as he followed you through the labyrinth of hallways to the tower where you kept your study, Thor realized that he was going to make it work. It had to work. Because he needed to be near you. He needed to know that you were okay. And he wanted to know who the white haired man was. </p><p>“Y/N?” </p><p>“Hmm?” you answer, taking a sip from your mug of coffee. </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Well,” you sigh, “For starters, I’m going to look at a map… I need to see what space we have. And where I can move things to.”</p><p>Thor nodded and caught up to you, “What-”</p><p>“We’re going to build housing of course… It would be a disaster to try and have everyone in tents.”</p><p>“But you could-”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” you sigh. “Hospitality law is complicated Thor. If we don’t observe it we leave ourselves open to attack.”</p><p>Thor nodded taking a deep breath. “All right,” he said, “Now where are we going to stay?”</p><p>“Across the woods and along the shore line,” you answer. “To give us a buffer in front of the humans.”</p><p>Thor nodded, “Getting to close to your territory?”</p><p>“A little,” you snort. “I’ve had to charm a fair few hikers in the last few years.”</p><p>“Charm?” Thor asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Seducing, beguiling, charming, whatever,” you say with a shrug, taking another sip of coffee. </p><p>“Lucky them,” Thor chuckled, tugging the end of your braid and chucking again when you flick your hair out of his grip like an irritated pony. </p><p>“One could say that,” you answer, opening the door to the study and setting your mug on the desk before turning to a wall that was honeycombed with rolled up scrolls. You looked at the way and worried your bottom limp with your teeth for a second before pulling a map off the wall. </p><p>“Let’s get to work,” you sigh.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days moved slowly here. More slowly than the rest of Midgard. Thor had forgotten about that in his time away. But. As he watched the walls of houses erected and the small army of workmen and women that you had organized, he was thankful for it. </p><p>It gave him time. </p><p>Time to think. And time to try and discover the identity of the white-haired man. Thor knew he had no claim on you. In fact, he’d relinquished it when he hadn’t returned to claim you. He’d shamed you. And so, you were making your way in the world. </p><p>And, if it was any indication, watching you direct work people and manage the land of your estate, you were doing it well. Trebuchet had taught you to be the heir his lands would need. And Thor couldn’t help but feel jealous of that. He supposed that his father had tried to teach him. But. There had always been something better to do than attend him properly. And now he could kick himself for it. </p><p>Thor watched the children, your nieces and nephews as they darted to and fro. Underfoot and curious. In to everything. And he watched as you shepherded them gently out of the way. And with a pang, he looked away. You were a good woman. A lady, despite your men’s clothing and less than genteel manners. And he’d taken away your chances at a family of your own. “Gods,” Thor muttered, turning to go to the house. </p><p>Or at least he started to. Only to find Maggie standing in his way. “Your majesty,” she said tightly, eyeing him critically. </p><p>“Lady,” he said, feeling uncomfortable. You may have gotten Trebuchet’s sharp tongue, but it was clear that Maggie got his ability to make someone squirm. </p><p>“I hope,” she paused, glancing towards you, “for your sake that you’ve not been making… promises.”</p><p>Thor felt his cheeks heat and he looked away. “I have not,” he said, “This is all unwarranted generosity.”</p><p>Maggie nodded, though her eyes had not lost their suspicious look. “I should hope not. Especially when she’s so close to getting a declaration.”</p><p>“From who?” Thor asked. Trying, and failing, even to his own ears to sound merely polite. </p><p>“The king of Elfhilt,” Maggie said, not bothering to keep a note of pride out of her voice. </p><p>“And does the lady know?” Thor queried. </p><p>Maggie shook her head. “Y/N spends very little time at court after her… youthful indiscretions. His majesty has long thought her a prize, worthy of Elfhilt. He only needed to wait for the sting of the scandal to fade.”</p><p>Thor nodded and fought the urge to look back towards you, “And what of what she wants?”</p><p>“She likes him well enough,” Maggie said. </p><p>Thor nodded and sidestepped her, muttering an apology. He wasn’t really sure where he was going. He just… He needed to go. </p><p>Was the white-haired man the King that Maggie was so keen to see you married to? Was he someone else? Why was Maggie so keen to see you married off? Thor made his way through the woods, following the winding path. He knew, of course, that beyond the woods you had fields and crops. Cottages where your people resided. And as he wandered through the street <br/>He found himself… oddly content. There was a comfort to be found here and he hoped that his people would find a similar sense of peace. </p><p>He sat on the edge of a fountain and watched the water trickle down. Fish of some kind, with bright scales drifted lazily through the water. Their fins billowing out like banners. “Did Y/N name you?” he asked, chuckling to himself. </p><p>“Not this crop,” you answer, strolling forward, “Though I think the kids have.”</p><p>“These aren’t the same fish?” he asked</p><p>And you shake your head, “They grow here until they can survive on their own. Then we release them to Avalon.”</p><p>Thor nodded. He knew what Avalon was, of course. But. He wasn’t sure what the Fish had to do with it and at this point, he was afraid to ask. You had a look on your face. One he didn’t know how to read. Distant. Aloof. As if your mind was elsewhere, not really here to discuss things with him. </p><p>You don’t take a seat next to him. Instead you kneel on the cobbles and lean on the fountain, idly trailing your fingers through the shimmering water. And for a moment, Thor can see you as you were. Dreaming of a grand adventure. You had so many plans. Things that you had wanted to do. Weapons. Innovations. Things your father would never let you do. But he wondered if you did them now. If you’d ever tried. And he wondered what you were thinking of.</p><p>“Things are progressing well,” you say after a long moment. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>You nod and smile a little, at the fish now following your fingers playfully. </p><p>“What do your lovers say?” He asked, trying, he supposed to needle you for details. </p><p>“Lover,” you correct, exhaling. Thor would have called it a huff but, your expression hadn’t changed. </p><p>“Narrowing the field, eh?”</p><p>“You could say that,” you snort, “But I think he is narrowing the field.”</p><p>“Afraid of a little competition?” Thor asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Overestimating my interest, I think,” you answer, stretching.</p><p>“Not titled enough?”</p><p>You roll your eyes, “Out with it,” you demand finally. “What do you want to know? You’ve been sniffing around for weeks.”</p><p>“Are you in love with him?” Thor asked.</p><p>“In love with who?” you ask, irritably. </p><p>“The white-haired man,” Thor said finally, cheeks heating. </p><p>“Rath?” you answer quirking an eyebrow, “Perhaps but… I do not think his mother would condone the match.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“She has much higher ambitions for Rath than a simple blacksmith. Even if she has an illustrious lineage,” you snort. </p><p>“Kingly ambitions?” Thor asked.</p><p>You laugh, “Please. His father was a Brewer that King Percival knighted for making an exceptionally good stout for a slew of jousts. Rath was just passed a knighthood… He’s a silly little popinjay. But, he does tell marvelous stories.”</p><p>And Thor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor shifted his weight from foot to foot and fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt. Behind him, finished, livable dwellings were silhouetted against the dawn sky. The warm pink light was flooding into the valley and Thor said a quiet prayer to the Norns that things would be settled. And that his people would find peace. </p><p>Beside him, you stood waiting to welcome them. Thor might had preferred you dress… well. More femininely but. By the same turn, you were going to have work to do today. He supposed he should be thankful that you had bothered to wear one of your tailored frock coats. The silver fabric embroidered with white thread and pearls. Too fine for a day of moving but, fine enough to mark the occasion as important.</p><p>“What do your people say?” Thor asked. None of them really had much to do with him. But then, even when he’d first come, no one really paid him much mind. He’d been told once that the goings on at the big house didn’t concern them. But he couldn’t imagine anyone was too thrilled to deal with interlopers. </p><p>You shrug and smiled a little, “More people mean each person can pay slightly less tax. And many hands mean light work.”</p><p>Thor smiled a little, “When was the last time you raised taxes?”</p><p>“Perhaps twenty years ago,” you muse, “There had been a drought and coffers were depleted so things needed to be built back up.”</p><p>Thor nodded and looked towards where he heard the caravan of people headed towards him. He exhaled slowly and glanced at you. You looked pleasant, even if you weren’t beaming. Though. You rarely, if ever, beamed about anything. That was too much outward emotion. At least in public. </p><p>When Loki and Brunhilde appeared over the rise, Thor grinned. He’d missed them, more than he had thought that he would. </p><p>“Brother,” Thor called, hailing him over, “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think I don’t know what this place is, but, it is lovely,” Loki said carefully, mindful that he didn’t know who you were, but that you had a wicked-looking dagger on your thigh.  </p><p>“I’ve always thought so,” Thor said, rocking on his heels. “This,” he said gesturing to you, “Is Y/n. She’s agreed to let us live here on the property she holds so long as we follow the outlined terms.”</p><p>“They’re good terms,” Loki said dismounting off his horse and giving you a gracious bow, “You’re  very generous and I’m thankful.”</p><p>You make a soft dismissive noise and gesture behind you to the start of a settlement, “Everyone deserves a place where they can feel safe,” you say calmly, already running out of patience with proceedings. “My father would not have turned his back and so I will not.”</p><p>Behind you, One of the sisters, Thor is not sure which one snorts derisively. And Though you don’t turn to acknowledge it, Thor knows that later, in private, you’re going to have a lot to say. You’re the matriarch of the family and you’re not terribly fond of being gainsaid. Especially not in public. That, Thor can understand. Very well. </p><p>“Many of my people are waiting to show you where to find things, and Thor has all of the housing assignments,” you explain smiling a little. “If you need anything, we’ll be happy to help you, but I have to see to some other affairs.” You nod to Thor and the to Loki and Brunhilde before excusing yourself from the small square. </p><p>Brunhilde watched as you wound your way up the path, your sisters following you, and raised an eyebrow at Thor, “Well. She certainly seemed to want us here.”</p><p>Thor snorted, “She’s just not got the social grace to do drawn out pleasantries. Or the patience to pretend that she has the social grace.”</p><p>“A woman after your own heart,” Loki said rolling his eyes. </p><p>And Thor couldn’t help it. He shot him a look. More to keep him from warming to his theme and starting to ramble about how much Thor needed to take a wife.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Brunhilde gasped. </p><p>“Not recently,” Thor said tightly, smiling as he waved people forward and started to welcome them, directing them towards their houses. </p><p>Loki made a soft disapproving sound and Thor sighed, “It was centuries ago,” he protested. “And I thought she’d done the whole… taking a lover thing before.”</p><p>When the Valkyrie looked at him with something like disgust, “Thor-”</p><p>“I know!” Thor protested, “Believe me, I have been justly served.”</p><p>“Have you?” Loki asked smirking. </p><p>“Yes,” Thor groused,” but I don’t have time to explain it to you now.”</p><p>Brunhilde snorted and redirected a child away from the woods and back towards the path to the houses. “I’m sure you will.”</p><p>___________</p><p>In your forge, you lay your jacket aside and start to stoke the fire. You needed to think. To breathe. And the best place to do that was in your forge. It was the way you’d always thought about things. </p><p>Even in the earliest days. You found your peace laboring over making nails at the long work table while your father hammered away at the weapons you longed to learn to make.  But still. The task. The work. It lulled you into a state of calm that made your thoughts go from a flood to a trickle. </p><p>So. You worked.</p><p>Beyond your forge and past the woods, you could hear the chaos of families moving. Kids crying from confusion. Kids laughing at the joy of having a new place to play. Women calling out. Men being boisterous.  It meant that they were safe. That maybe, for a while longer, your people would remain properly isolated. Properly safe. So long as there was a buffer in the way. </p><p>“So-”</p><p>“No Maggie,” you say, not turning from the iron you had begun to heat. </p><p>“You can’t tell me no,” She protested, “You don’t know what I’m going to ask.”</p><p>“I do not need to know,” you tell her, “This is not your house.”</p><p>“Our father-” she started. </p><p>“No,” you correct, “My father. Who allowed your mother to stay here after she betrayed him.”</p><p>Maggie stopped, obviously fuming and you sigh. As a general rule, you don’t bring up ancient history. It doesn’t exist. But. If it gets Maggie to leave, you’re willing to do it. You don’t want to be pestered and you don’t want to hear her bitter and complaining voice. Not now. Not when you have so many other things to attend to.”</p><p>“Your sainted mother would have never,” she spat. </p><p>“Perhaps,” you answer, “Perhaps not. I suppose I’ll never know, given that she died giving birth to me.”</p><p>Maggie, unwilling to let you dismiss her, drew herself up to her full height, “I may be a bastard,” she spat, “But at least I never had to pretend to be a boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brunhilde looked towards the sound of metal clanging and raised an eyebrow to Thor in askance.</p><p>“She’s a blacksmith,” he grunted, pushing a dresser against the wall. </p><p>“So-”</p><p>“She inherited her father’s forge. And the house. And the land. So she manages it, though she does it a little differently than the way her father did.” Thor paused and wiped his forehead on the back of his hand to keep sweat from running into his eyes. “She’s a good woman, Brunhilde.”</p><p>The Valkyrie made a soft sound that Thor took to mean she was reserving judgment and he snorted. </p><p>“You know,” he said, “If you ask, she’d probably happily make you a new sword.”</p><p>She snorted, “Why do you care if I like her?”</p><p>“I mean to win her back,” Thor said with a conspiratorial whisper.</p><p>“Back?”</p><p>“I shamed her once,” Thor admitted, “And now I aim to make it right.”</p><p>Brunhilde blinked at him for a second, “Who’s to say she wants you back?”</p><p>“I’m a king,” he protested. </p><p>“Yes. A powerful king who’s squatting in her back yard. In a realm where she way not be queen but she does have power over her own life,” Valkyrie said with as much patience as she could muster.</p><p>Thor frowned, “I don’t mean to run her life.”</p><p>“No?” Valkyrie challenged.</p><p>“No,” Thor said gruffly, turning and walking away. </p><p>It was true, he hadn’t considered that you wouldn’t have him. Not seriously. You’d allowed him to stay here. And that couldn’t just be a convenience. You had to have some feeling. Any feeling. And Thor knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he couldn’t watch you marry anyone else. He just couldn’t. You were his, you had to be his. </p><p>Thor was thankful for the chaos of moving. For the cacophony of noise that helped to drown out all of his thoughts for now. It helped. A lot. </p><p>_______</p><p>You could hear the shuggling of masculine feet in the doorway of your forge and you sigh internally. You really, really didn’t want to interact with anyone. </p><p>When you turn, forcing your face to look semi pleasant instead of grimacing in annoyance, you find Loki eyeing you critically. “Can I help you?” you ask.</p><p>“I meant to examine the origin of the banging,” Loki said apologetically, ducking slightly to enter the doorway. </p><p>You nod and gesture to the work bench behind you, “My people depend on my income to keep the estate functional. Taxes are all well and good but not sustainable.”</p><p>Loki nodded and eyed your frock coat where it lay on the three legged stool. “I saw the treaty you designed with Thor; it’s an excellent piece of work. Remarkably even handed.”</p><p>“My people benefit,” you explain, “by having a buffer between them and humanity.”</p><p>Loki folded his arms, “Afraid of them are you?”</p><p>You snort, “No. But. My people have existed peacefully and most importantly unnoticed by the mortals. For almost 1,000 years. And I don’t think the broader population of humans is ready to know that we exist.”</p><p>“Some mortals know,” Loki poined out. </p><p>“Fringe groups,” you snort. “Can you imagine what would happen if people knew magic was real? Every one would be flocking to the waters of Avalon looking for a magical solution to their problems.”</p><p>Loki grimaced a little in sympathy. He could understand a desire to keep your people safe. And your irritation at potentially becoming a zoo. “Your sister,” he ventured carefully, groping for the right words.</p><p>“Maggie is less than thrilled that Thor is here. Let alone a small bevvy of Asgardians,” you say, sounding tired. It all interferes with her plans.”</p><p>‘And your father?” Loki asked, trying to get a feel for potential danger. </p><p>“Has gone to Summerland and is probably spinning in his grave, figuratively, of course.” <br/>Loki laughed then, “And so here you are saying ‘Damn them both’, and charting a new course.”</p><p>“Essentially,” you chuckle. “We are a border estate. The oldest border estate. And we have never had the luxury of hiding under a hill while the humans pollute and bomb and war themselves out of existence. For decades now they’ve been edging ever closer. The old stories of hauntings and curse and charmed arrows not enough to keep them at bay. The stories of a beast in the woods are nothing compared to the monsters that the humans can make of themselves. We must endure. We must keep the balance.”</p><p>“A beast in the woods?” Loki asked, suddenly curious. </p><p>“Fairy tales have to come from somewhere,” you answer grinning. “Though my father was never a prince. And our cook was never a talking tea pot, my mother did break the curse that held him.”</p><p>“What does your Mother say?” Loki asked, deciding that he liked you. And the lack of pretense.</p><p>“I’m sure, had she lived to see my growth to womanhood she would tell me ladies do not wear frock coats and that I have an appalling taste in men,” you say, your smile fading. You aren’t sure how, at this age, you can still miss someone so terribly when you never knew them. But you do. And for a moment, you’re 12 years old again. Staring at her portrait in the long gallery. Wondering when you’ll grow to be the lady she was. And swearing that her eyes were looking down at you disapprovingly as she took in your sooty face and grubby hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Loki said softly. And he isn’t even sure why he said it. But he can’t seem to stop the words. “Our mother passed not long ago.”</p><p>You nod, “Thor said as much. I’m sorry. He always spoke fondly of her.”</p><p>“She would have liked you,” Loki said. And he isn’t sure why he said it, but he knew, in his heart that it was true. </p><p>______________</p><p>Thor stopped in the yard. Watching Loki stand, hands clasped behind his back, watching your nimble, practiced hands shaping a lump of raw metal into another fine, sharp blade. </p><p>He could see Loki’s lips moving. It was clear that he was saying something to you. Something that made you smile. And like it had the first time he saw it, it made his heart skip a beat. But he couldn’t make himself move forward. It was like he had grown roots.</p><p>And then he went cold. </p><p>Before he knew what he was doing, he had turned on his heel and walked away. Anything to keep from seeing that again. The smile he had been denied being given to someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>